Eugene Thompson (Earth-616)
Agent Venom; Corporal Eugene Thompson; Victor Edward; Codename: 4563; Contingency C; Spider-Man; Hobgoblin; Hail Mary, the Mother Superior of Punishment; Agent of the Cosmos | EditorialNames = Venom: Space Knight | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = formerly , Mania (Andrea Benton, , 803, (Honorary), temporary partner of Toxin, Jack O' Lantern, and Red Hulk, , , , Midtown High School, , ally of the Mercury Team | Relatives = Harrison Thompson (father, deceased) Rosie Thompson (mother) Jesse Thompson (sister) Lea Thompson (aunt) Howard Deutch (uncle) Sha Shan Nguyen (ex-wife) Venom (former symbiote) Anti-Venom (current symbiote) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = C.I.T.T.; formerly Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; New York City, New York | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Vol 1 12 | Gender = Male | Height = 4'1" | Height2 =, formerly 6'2", variable as Venom | Weight = 160 lbs | Weight2 =, formerly 185 lbs, variable as Venom | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Black, Red, Green, or White as Venom) | Hair = Strawberry Blond | Hair2 = (None as Venom) | UnusualFeatures = Legs replaced with mechanical versions, fangs, claws and prehensile tongue while bonded to the symbiote | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly Assistant Coach (teacher), Vigilante, Soldier, Coach, Boxer | Education = High School graduate | Origin = Human;formerly bonded with Venom symbiote for Operation: Rebirth 2.0 | PlaceOfBirth = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 15 | First2 = (as Flash Thompson) (as Venom) (as Anti-venom) | Quotation = Coaching the life and death struggle in terms straight out of the glory day playbook... It's all a bunch of smoke and mirrors... A cover up for the fear. Because when it comes to being a hero... When it comes to helping people... I'm terrified by what happens when I fail. | Speaker = Flash Thompson | QuoteSource = Venom Vol 2 29 | HistoryText = Early Life Eugene "Flash" Thompson was a former classmate of Peter Parker. Flash grew up in Forest Hills, Queens, New York. He lived only a few blocks from Peter's house. He lived with his father Harrison Thompson, a police officer in the New York Police Department, his mother Rosie Thompson and his little sister Jesse. Flash was physically abused by his alcoholic father, leading to Flash's own violent, bullying nature. Midtown High School Like Peter Parker, he went to Midtown High School, where he bullied him daily. The bullying continued for a long time even after Peter gained his Spider powers who never used them against Flash, even when tempted to do so. The only exception was a boxing match between the two in the school gym, where Peter evaded Flash's punches with his reflexes and knocked him out with a single punch. However, this was passed off as an accident and any suspicion of Parker actually being Spider-Man was moved onto Flash himself due to events involving the Living Brain. After this, Flash stopped his physical abuse, although he continued to taunt Peter. Flash's wide circle of friends included Brian "Tiny" McKeever, Jason Ionello, Seymour O'Reilly, Charlie and numerous female admirers such as Sally Avril and Liz Allan, who was Flash's steady girlfriend for some time. Flash was Midtown High's star quarterback, where his speed on the football field earned him the lifelong nickname "Flash". This gained him popularity and respect, but he still remained jealous of Peter's book smarts. Ironically, Flash became an ardent supporter of Spider-Man, despite popular opinion against him. He even formed a Spider-Man Fan Club while still in high school and invited everyone except Peter Parker to join and scared away Daily Bugle staffers when they tried to interview people about their reasons for hating Spider-Man. Flash once tried to play a trick on Peter by dressing in a Spider-Man costume and attempting to frighten him. Before Flash could surprise Peter, he was abducted by Doctor Doom, who mistakenly believed he was the real Spider-Man. Peter was forced to save his own worst rival. Flash dressed up as Spider-Man again to redeem his hero who was seen as a coward after having run from a confrontation with the Green Goblin. Flash confronted three car thieves, hoping to draw out the real Spider-Man, but was beaten up by the three thugs. When Flash's girlfriend Liz Allen became attracted to Parker and started snubbing Flash, calling him a "muscle-bound goop", this only made him hate Parker all the more. He threatened Parker not to hang around Liz too much , but when Parker got into trouble with the school principal, Mr. Davis, over their fight, Flash took responsibility for the incident. He still continued to pursue Liz, even though she made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. Empire State University Flash graduated from high school and enrolled at Empire State University on an athletic scholarship, becoming once more a classmate to Peter Parker. Even though at first he continued his rivalry with Peter, turning his new classmates Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy against him , eventually, they became close friends, also because Gwen befriended Peter and made the two bury the hatchet United States Army By the time Flash left college to join the army, he and Peter parted as friends. During his tour of duty, Flash was stationed in Southeast Asia, where he stumbled across a hidden temple whose residents - notably the beautiful Sha Shan nursed a wounded Flash back to health; however, after American forces mistakenly shelled the temple despite Flash's efforts to protect it, Flash left the army to return to America, where temple survivors who mistakenly blamed him for the tragedy made attempts on his life. With the aid of Spider-Man, Flash lived to convince the temple survivors of his innocence, and was briefly reunited with Sha Shan. Return to Civilian Life Flash returned to civilian life and college and was amongst the many friends who paid their respects with Peter at Gwen Stacy's funeral. He was injured in a car crash when a new Vulture kidnapped his and Peter's friend Mary Jane Watson. He befriended Liz Allen once more and they went on a cruise together with Peter and Mary Jane. However, the cruise ship was kidnapped by the Tarantula. They were rescued by Spider-Man, which caused Flash to become suspicious of Parker's double life. When Harry Osborn became the Green Goblin and found out about his secret identity, he blew up Peter's apartment and kidnapped Flash, Mary Jane and Peter's Aunt May before being defeated by Spider-Man. His apartment in ruins, Flash took Peter in and helped him move when Peter had found a new apartment. When Harry Osborn was released, apparently cured from the insanity that had caused him to become the Green Goblin, Flash took him in as his new roommate. Later, Sha Shan returned to the United States as Sister Sun, the reluctant bride of cult leader Brother Power, himself a pawn of the evil Man-Beast. Sha Shan ultimately turned on Korba, and the Man-Beast was thwarted through the combined efforts of Spider-Man, Razorback and Flash. Korba having died in the battle, Sha Shan became Flash's lover and lived with him for some time. At one point he was framed as being the Hobgoblin. After a failed marriage with Sha-Shan, Flash briefly dated Felicia Hardy, aka Black Cat, not knowing that she was dating him in order to make Spider-Man (who at the time was married with Mary Jane Watson) jealous but when she started to show real feelings to him, he broke off the relationship once he found out about Felicia's life as the Black Cat. After a bout of severe depression, Flash went drunk-driving and was badly injured in a car crash. Soon afterward Norman Osborn offered him a job at Oscorp as his personal aide in order to annoy Peter. Flash became loyal to Norman for giving him a second chance and turning his life around. Later, as part of a plan of driving Spider-Man to murderous violence by attacking his family and friends, Osborn kidnapped Flash (under the pretense of picking him up from an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting), force-fed him whiskey and had him crash a truck into Midtown High School, where Peter worked. Flash survived but he suffered severe brain damage that left him in a coma. Liz Allan Osborn became Flash's caretaker, and hired a full-time nurse to care for him. Peter, blaming himself for what happened to Flash, made a point of visiting his friend as often as he could. He was in a comatose state for a time. When he came out he had forgotten much of what had happened between him and Peter after high school. He was given the position as coach by the new Principal Roger Harrington at Midtown High School where Peter was working as a teacher. Due to his memory loss, he was confused over how to think about Peter, but after an attack by Mysterio, he realized that he and Peter were on good terms and they became friends again. He was dating Miss Arrow until her death. Iraq War Flash returned to the battlefield in the war in Iraq, and lost his legs after saving his partner from enemy forces. Flash's sacrifice is enough to earn him a recommendation for the Medal of Honor. He returned to the United States and started dating Betty Brant. Flash went through the so-called "stages of grief" backwards, even so far as to use dangerous experimental procedures to regain his legs, but seemed to come to terms with his condition, thanks to the support of his friends, family, and his new rehabilitation trainer Sha Shan. The New Venom Flash became the new Venom when he was enlisted as a part of Project: Rebirth 2.0. Flash was bonded with the symbiote, recently acquired by the U.S. government after Mac Gargan's arrest after the Siege of Asgard. While bonded, Flash was able to reproduce his legs and had powers comparable to Spider-Man. Thompson was sent to the Eastern European country Nrosvekistan to recover Dr. Ekmecic, a specialist in developing weapons made from Antarctic Vibranium. During his mission, he encountered the new Jack O'Lantern, who was also trying to recover Dr. Ekmecic for his boss, the new Crime-Master. Neither was able to take Ekmecic alive but the encounter made Venom and Jack O'Lantern long-time enemies. He was later sent to the Savage Land to destroy Crime-Master's Antarctic Vibranium shipment. Venom was attacked by Kraven the Hunter, who believed that the Spider's Shadow would be able to end his curse. Upon learning his opponent was handicapped, Kraven was outraged and attempted to kill Flash outright to assuage his honor, but was carried away by a swarm of giant bats. Flash was separated from the symbiote by the bats, which lead Crime-Master to learn Venom's identity. However, the symbiote returned to Flash much to his surprise, assuring him that it won't abandon him and reminding him that they still have a mission to complete. Eventually, Venom took control of the helicopter containing the vibranium shipment, but he was forced to deliver it to Crime-Master when Crime-Master used his knowledge of Venom's identity to hold Betty Brant, his long-time girlfriend, hostage. In return, Crime-Master told Venom where Betty was being kept, but Spider-Man, who was also trying to save Betty, mistook him for the enemy and the old foes fought. After their brief battle, they continued their search for Betty together, but as soon as Venom arrived at the warehouse where Betty was being kept, it blew up. Spidey left the destruction with Betty. Returning to Project Rebirth headquarters, he lied to his superior about Crime-Master discovering his identity to a moment when he lost control of the symbiote so that they wouldn't take it away from him. Back home, Flash learned that his father had cirrhosis of the liver and did not have much time to live. Spider-Island All of Manhattan later succumbed to a virus that gave New Yorkers spider-powers. Project Rebirth dispatched Venom to stop Spider-King from breaching the quarantine and infecting others. After defeating him and bringing Spider-King to headquarters, Venom was sent to infiltrate their enemies' headquarters. There, he learned that Anti-Venom was capable of curing infected New Yorkers and took him to Horizon Labs to synthesize a cure. Later on, Flash was able to visit his father in the hospital right before he passed away. Back in action, Venom tried to kill the Queen, the one responsible for the spider-power infestation, with help from Steve Rogers. Venom stabbed the Queen with Rogers' shield, but she mutated to a giant spider. Other heroes came to battle the Queen, but it was Kaine who struck the killing blow while Spider-Man distributed the cure around the city with the help of Doctor Octopus' Octobots. In the aftermath of the infestation, Venom battled the Hijacker, who exploited the confusion to commit a series of bank robberies while murdering several innocent civilians; Thompson killed the villain in a rage. Rogue Venom Jack O'Lantern showed up at Flash's father's funeral and was taken to Crime-Master's headquarters. Now that he knows who Flash is he forced him to go on a mission for him in Las Vegas, threatening to kill Betty and his family if he didn't comply. To make matters worse, Captain America shut down Project Rebirth and tried to confiscate the symbiote from Flash. He evaded him and left to complete his mission, with Jack O'Lantern tagging along. Meanwhile, Captain America sent Red Hulk to bring Venom in. Jack gave Flash instructions to enter a casino called The Devil's Den, where the Venom symbiote would do the rest. Totally controlled by his instincts, Venom broke into a secret lab in the casino, where the Toxin symbiote is contained. Venom tried to kill it, but Jack O'Lantern put it in a container and flew away with it. Circle of Four Flash broke up with Betty so that she could be safe and started drinking again. Eventually, Red Hulk tracked Flash all the way to Las Vegas so that he could take the symbiote and bring him in for court-martial. In the midst of their fight, Blackheart created a portal that brought Hell to Earth, but Johnny Blaze stopped it from spreading past Las Vegas. Venom and Red Hulk fought alongside X-23 and the new Ghost Rider to defeat Blackheart. Along the way they fought their Antitheses, polar opposites of themselves created with a magic mirror, and died while trying to defeat them. Their dark pasts brought them to Hell, where Mephisto offered to return them to Earth if they agreed to help him at a later date. The four agreed and challenged Blackheart again. The symbiote briefly seized control of Flash in an attempt to seize the Spirit of Vengeance for itself, but was stopped by Blackheart. Venom and Ghost Rider surrendered their powers to Red Hulk, giving him the power to defeat Blackheart. Shortly after, Captain America and the Secret Avengers arrived to bring Venom in, but his heroic deeds convinced Cap to give him a chance and he welcomed him onto the team. Daimon meanwhile notices that Flash, Red Hulk, and X-23 are marked with Hell Marks, invisible pentagrams on their chests, indicating their pact with Mephisto. Joining the Secret Avengers Still, Rogers wanted Thompson to be stationed at the Lighthouse Station and use the symbiote in short periods of time, joining the Secret Avengers along with the original Human Torch. But Hawkeye's skepticism didn't allow Venom to take part in the team's new mission. Venom participated in the mission regardless and played a pivotal role in a later mission, eventually earning Hawkeye's trust. Over time, a secret relationship developed between him and fellow teammate Valkyrie. His tenure with the Secret Avengers brought him into conflict with the homicidal Carnage when he tried to take over the town of Doverton, Colorado. The Gauntlet of the Savage Six When Crime-Master was gathering other four villains to form a team called the Savage Six, Venom sneaked in to Crime-Master's HQ and tries to kill him. Eddie Brock interfered trying to kill Thompson, which ruined Flash's plan. Before escaping from the five villains, Master stated that he will kill Flash's loved ones. Eddie Brock was knocked out during battle and was forced by Crime-Master to become the new Toxin and complete the Savage Six. Flash started searching for Betty, and found her talking with Jack O'Lantern, he protected her from him, Megatak and Toxin. Knowing that there could be any way for her to trust him, Venom revealed his identity to Betty. The Savage Six then attacked Flash and Betty at the home of her parents. Flash then engaged in his last fight with the Savage Six, resulting in the deaths of Death Adder and Toxin, who Venom attempted to save. He then witnessed Crime Master reveal his identity to Betty and Venom as Betty's brother and became shocked when Betty shot and killed him. Later fought Jack O' Lantern and brought him to the Raft. Hellish Encounter While looking into the activities of the Department of Occult Armaments, Flash was knocked out by Daimon Hellstrom, who implanted a demon into him to transform the symbiote into one of his Monsters of Evil. Flash was able to subjugate the demon and the Monsters of Evil using the Hell Mark, arresting Hellstrom. He sought to get the demon, which begged to be removed from his body, exorcised, but was unable to remove it due to the Hell Mark's presence. Minimum Carnage Flash followed the escaped serial killer Carnage to a NASA research center, where the villain used a interdimensional transport called Prometheus Pit with the help of beings from the Microverse to be transported there. The Scarlet Spider, who also was following Carnage's steps, joined Venom in the search for Casady, and they were transported to the Microverse by the Prometheus Pit. Both are separated once they passed through the Pit, Venom was found by the Enigma Force, who needed Venom's help to oppose Marquis Radu, the leader of Carnage's allies, and get Carnage out of the Microverse, because his symbiote (as well as Venom's) was corrupting the environment. They were attacked and subdued by Marquis Radu's forces. Venom was brought to Marquis Radu's base along Carnage, in order to replicate their symbiotes and create an army which could make him control the Microverse. But Carnage managed to take control over the symbiote army and used it to escape to the regular universe , where he was finally defeated by the combined efforts of Venom and Scarlet Spider, and a special weapon given to them by the Enigma Force. After being stung by the Scarlet Spider, Cletus cured his wounds, but was left in a catatonic state, meaning that the symbiote was now in full control of his body, although it put in custody once more and sedated. Philadelphia After facing the U-Foes, Flash bid farewell to New York and moved to Philadelphia, not knowing that Eddie Brock had survived the flames and was tracking him down. Flash received a job as an assistant gym coach to West Philadelphia High School and also became "the Spider-Man of Philly". When trying to capture a victim of one of Vector's experiments with alien-machine hybrids, Venom was confronted by Toxin, who killed the hybrid. Using a sedative he was saving for his own symbiote, Flash managed to incapacitate Brock, who left the scene vowing a new encounter soon. Toxin tracked down Flash to the high school, wanting to confront him, but the creature Toxin killed managed to spawn and infect new people, people who were now looking for both Toxin and Venom, their new natural enemies. In order to save innocent lives, Flash convinced Brock to temporarily team-up and defeat the monsters, who were ultimately killed. Realizing he was doing good with Venom, Brock offered Flash a deal, he would let him live as long as he had control over the symbiote. In order to save Andi Benton, one of his students, from being killed by Jack O'Lantern, Flash gave her a portion of the symbiote, which mysteriously bonded with Andi faster than it could have bonded to any other host and turned her into Mania. Andi proceeded to brutally attack Jack O'Lantern, but after removing his mask, Venom realized it was actually an impostor brainwashed by the real Jack O'Lantern into replacing him while he was in prison. After a furious battle in which numerous supervillains looking for Venom stepped in, Mania started suffocating the fake Jack with the symbiote, but Venom convinced her not to cross that line. Andi moved with her aunt to Jenkintown although she remained in touch with Flash, who let her have the symbiote, which mysteriously bonded to Andi faster than it could've bonded to any other host. After facing the D.O.A. once more when they, allied with Crossbones, tried to get the Venom symbiote's hell-mark it acquired during the fight against Blackheart in Las Vegas, Flash discovered the symbiote that was attached to Mania was the symbiote's clone that was spit back out by the original symbiote to remove the demon planted in him by Hellstrom. Flash promised he would help Andi remove the hell-mark at any cost. Thunderbolts Following the events of the Phoenix War, Flash was recruited by General Thaddeus Ross to join his Thunderbolts team. However, the group's violent methods, which allowed the symbiote to influence him into eating people, caused him to become disenchanted. Flash decided to leave the team, but not before testing their ability to take him down should he lose control by willingly allowing the symbiote to take over. While the symbiote easily overwhelmed the Thunderbolts individually, they were able to work together to subdue it. Superior Venom Venom returned temporarily to New York City in order to investigate the sighting of Crime-Master's henchmen. He had an encounter with Spider-Man, at the time Otto Octavius in Peter Parker's body, but managed to escape from him and his Spiderlings. As Flash, he sought "Peter"'s help in giving him a place to stay. Octavius later convinced Flash to allow him to perform a procedure that would give him robotic leg implants, though during the procedure he forcefully removed the symbiote from Flash. The symbiote escaped and re-bonded to its "old" host, but communicated that Spider-Man "tasted" wrong. Flash attempted to recall the symbiote to him, but was thwarted even with Cardiac's assistance. Sajani Jaffrey of Parker Industries found that the drugs they used to suppress the symbiote and keep Flash in control had made his body reliant on the symbiote to survive and he would die without it, inspiring him to get back into action and find Spider-Man. When the Avengers decided to confront Spider-Man after he started showing a more violent behavior, Flash, clad in an Iron Man Armor, helped them defeat Spider-Man. Flash also convinced the symbiote to return to him, becoming Venom once more. Back at the Avengers Tower, Black Widow asked Flash if he could access the symbiote's memories when it was temporarily bonded with Spider Man, but when he tried, Flash told the Avengers that he was not getting a conclusive result. After being recommended by Captain America to stay far away from Spider Man, Flash left to settle matters in Philadelphia, satisfied that the Avengers were on the case. He also gained honorary membership on the team. Guardians of the Galaxy Seeking to maintain a connection with the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Avengers placed Flash on said team as their new envoy. Flash quickly befriended Drax the Destroyer, who advised him to swap his Multi-Gun for more powerful alien weaponry, though Wrapje the arms dealer initially refused to trade due to Flash possessing a symbiote. Taking on a new appearance, Flash was later abducted by Skrulls, who separated him from the symbiote and tried to take it for themselves. Flash reclaimed the symbiote and escaped from their ship, but decided not to return to the team. While in hiding at a bar, Flash overheard a drunk Kree ranting about having been to Earth and confronted him in an alley outside, demanding to be taken there. When the Kree tried to attack him, Flash transformed into a monstrous, winged version of Venom and killed the Kree when he admitted to have been bluffing about having been to Earth. Flash returned to Wrapje's dealership demanding to learn more about the symbiote. Gamora entered and the symbiote took over Flash, attacking her until being subdued by the other Guardians and put into containment. Flash apologized for his loss of control over the creature and asked to be returned to Earth. While Flash rested, the Guardians debated launching the symbiote into deep space, but it broke free of its container and took over Groot. Flash remained comatose during the symbiote's subsequent rampage, with it passing up a chance to rebond to him in order to take over Rocket Raccoon and later Drax. After using Drax to defeat the rest of the Guardians, the symbiote used the ship to get to the Planet of Symbiotes. The Venom symbiote separated from Drax and joined with its kind, which appeared to be harmless. After deciding to attempt to communicate with the symbiotes, Flash and the Guardians learned of the true origin of these aliens. The symbiotes, or Klyntar (as they prefered to be called), are a race of peaceful creatures whose goal is to use symbiosis with other beings to create an order of noble warriors to maintain peace across the Cosmos. However, the host needs to be a perfect blend of moral and physical ideals; if not, the resulting symbiosis will corrupt both the Klyntar and the host. Events like this caused the spawning of the murderous symbiotes the Klyntar are known for, like Venom and Carnage. Once the Venom symbiote returned to space, the Klyntar managed to reconnect as a collective to it, causing it to act irrationally, but ultimately being able to reunite with their species. The reunion fixed the corruption in the Venom Symbiote, which rebonded to Flash, creating a more powerful Agent Venom who was inducted into the Agents of the Cosmos. Agents of the Cosmos Concurrently with his adventures with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Flash and the Venom symbiote began travelling to planets they sensed were in trouble, such as saving a family of aliens from smugglers, and disabling devices that were destroying the ecosystems of various planets. In doing so he acquired a suicidal robot, 803; and won the affections of the queen of the Wugin, Iqa; but earned the animosity of Gramosian space-pirate and warlord Mercurio, who was behind the ecosystem-destroying machines. He was contacted by Tarna and Myntril, representatives of the Agents of the Cosmos, who explained what his new duties were: responding the voice of the Cosmos and defending those who needed help, and discovered the Venom symbiote had developed the ability to manifest in humanoid form without a host. Mercurio, angered by Venom for interfering with his plans and coveting the Venom symbiote, sent Ruu'lto warrior Pik Rollo after him, but Venom persuaded her to turn against Mercurio to rescue her child, Hilla. Venom and Pik Rollo attacked Mercurio's base and were easily defeated, with Mercurio taking the Venom symbiote. This proved to be a ploy on Flash's and the symbiote's part, buying time for 803 to gather their allies and attack Mercurio's base. Pik reunited with her daughter and Flash reclaimed the symbiote, but its brief period bonded to Mercurio undid the Klyntar hive-mind's cleanse, eventually causing it to relapse into its old rage-filled state and go on a rampage across the planets it had helped in order to antagonize Flash. Fortunately, Flash managed to subdue the symbiote and brought it to the homeworld of the Klyntar, believing there was still a chance for its redemption. During the symbiote's trial, it was discovered it had succumbed to rage again because the original cleanse was incomplete as a consequence of having deattached Mania, which had been further corrupted by the hell-mark. While Flash's crew volunteered to find a purifying elixir in the planet Wenb, he and the Venom symbiote set out to return to Earth and save Mania. Civil War II Flash's return to Earth coincided with Captain Marvel's request for the Guardians of the Galaxy to aid her against Iron Man during the second superhuman Civil War. During the conflict, Flash came to blows with Miles Morales over whether the latter was a true inheritor of the original Spider-Man, but was incapacitated by Miles' Venom-Blast. Briefly visiting his mother at the Rose Manor Wellness Center, Flash travelled to Philadelphia and investigated Mania's activities. While searching for her he was ambushed by Spider-Man, who was unaware that the Venom symbiote was no longer evil and wanted to save his friend from it. After the misunderstanding was cleared by the symbiote, Venom and Spider-Man teamed up to confront Mania. Her symbiote was contained, but it turned out the hell-mark had transfered to Andi herself. Andi attempted to kill Flash and take both the Mania and Venom symbiotes for herself, but Flash's allies arrived just in time with a portion of the elixir to temporarily neutralize her malady and bring her back to her senses. Now reunited with Mania, Venom decided to bid farewell to his allies and remain on Earth until Andi could be properly cured. Losing the Symbiote Taking Mania to New York, Flash resumed his Agent Venom form and took to fighting crime alongside his protégé. However, Agent Venom was attacked by the FBI using a specialized anti-symbiote suit of armor. Agent Venom was struck by a beam that separated him from the symbiote, which relapsed into its murderous state and abandoned him. Falling into depression with the loss of his friend and what had made him a superhero, Flash was able to renew his determination to rescue the symbiote from whoever had taken it. Agent Anti-Venom After learning that Mania had been attacked by an unknown individual and her symbiote stolen, Flash assumed the culprit was the one responsible for separating him from the Venom symbiote. Using the traces of the Venom symbiote inside his body to track it to Alchemax, he discovered that it had re-bonded to Eddie Brock and demanded Eddie return it to him. Their argument over who was the better host resulted in the symbiote trying to bond with both of them at the same time. When Spider-Man tried to kill the symbiote and cleanse them both by overturning a vat of serum derived from the Anti-Venom symbiote, the half of the symbiote bonded to Flash was transformed into what seemed to be a replica of the Anti-Venom symbiote, which transformed Flash into a color-inverted version of his Agent Venom form. | Personality = As a result of chronic abuse by his violent, alcoholic father, Flash Thompson became a bully during his high-school years, picking on students weaker than himself — namely Peter Parker — in order to vent his anger and frustration. Nevertheless desiring his father's approval above all else, Flash pushed himself to excel in sports, embodying the stereotype of a dumb jock. Inspired by Spider-Man's selfless heroism, Flash eventually straightened himself out and joined the military in order to prove himself a hero, but was ashamed and haunted by his past as a bully. Remaining hot-tempered and lapsing into alcoholism, Flash despaired at the parallels he saw between himself and his father. Upon becoming Agent Venom, Flash's aspirations to be a superhero clashed with both his military superiors' orders — eventually leading to him going AWOL to protect his family; and with the predatory urges of the symbiote, which was kept suppressed by a suppressant chemical but would resurface if Flash became too angry. After joining the Secret Avengers and the Thunderbolts, Flash came to realize just how heavy the burden of being a hero was when his new rogues galley and the feral symbiote attacked his family; eventually leaving to Philadelphia to protect them and try to leave his past behind. Upon the Venom symbiote being cleansed, Flash's relationship with it began anew and he came to consider it his comrade and partner, to the point that even when it was re-corrupted he endeavoured to save it from itself. Flash blamed himself for the death of Andrea Benton's father, and despite having never wanted children out of fear he'd turn out like his own dad he became a surrogate father and mentor to her. | Powers = White Symbiotic Costume: The Anti-Venom symbiote grants Flash the following powers; * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Accelerated Healing Factor * Wall-Crawling * ESP (Spider-Sense) * Spider-Sense Immunity * Invisibility * Constituent-Matter Generation * Shapeshifting * Genetic Memory * Night Vision When the symbiote realized the demon implanted into them by Daimon Hellstrom was slowly taking over, it passed the Hell Mark on to its clone and bonded it to Andrea Benton. Demon: Flash was possessed by a demon through Daimon Hellstrom's attempt to turn the symbiote into one of his Monsters of Evil. The demon initially wanted to be released from Flash's body since possessing a person who bore the Hell Mark had been forbidden, but couldn't be exorcised due to the Hell Mark's presence. Flash theorized that the symbiote and demon were cooperating to overcome their respective handicaps (drugs and the Hell Mark), but the symbiote realized that the demon was slowly overcoming the Hell Mark's suppression and expelled it along with the Hell Mark into its clone. }} | Abilities = Skilled Marksman: Flash has been trained in sharpshooting and marksmanship from the U.S. Army. Skilled Combatant:'''Due to formal training as a boxer and a soldier, Flash is an exceptional combatant and easily combines his abilities with the use of symbiote powers. | Strength = | Weaknesses = '''Alcoholism: Flash had been known to have a drinking problem. but he did get rid of them. 803 later constructed a pair of prosthetics for Flash to use while not wearing the symbiote. Sonic and Heat: The Venom symbiote, like all others of its kind, is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. They can cause the symbiote physical pain and discomfort, where as "more powerful" attacks might be completely ineffective. Symbiote dependency: Because of sustained bonding with the symbiote and the effects of the drugs he uses to keep it in control, Flash's biology was modified to the point he depends on the symbiote to live. If Flash doesn't possesses the symbiote for a prolonged period of time, he could die. This issue was apparently removed by the Klyntar hive-mind, as he has spent prolonged periods separated from the Venom symbiote without any adverse effects. }} | Equipment = However, he later disposed of them. }} | Transportation = Motorcycle previously owned by Captain America | Weapons = Multi-Gun developed for Agent Venom by Aaron MacKenzie. | Notes = * When Flash loses control of the suit, his appearance frequently changes to that of the "classic" Venom, Eddie Brock, occasionally retaining the spikes on his shoulders, arms, and legs and white-rimmed black eyes. Other times the white spider emblems have remained the same, or reverted to their appearance of Mac Gargan's Venom form. He can generate two mouths from the side of his neck, although he has only done so once. * As a member of the Red Hulk's Thunderbolts, Flash recolored the white areas of the symbiote red, making it resemble Randy Schueller's original concept art for the black suit. | Trivia = * Flash is the nephew of actress Lea Thompson. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Alcoholism Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Fire Weakness Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Cannibals Category:Thompson Family Category:Weapons Expert Category:Demonic Form Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Empire State University Student Category:Honorary Avengers Category:Military Personnel Category:Vietnam War Characters Category:Iraq War Characters Category:Medal of Honor Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Stretching Category:Organic Webbing Category:Camouflage Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Precogs Category:Night Vision Category:Shooting Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Cyborgs